Confused, much?
by Connahsquay
Summary: Sakura was moving schools again, the 'principle' was a pervert, 'He' couldn't keep his nose out of it. 'She' doesn't have a clue what's going on. And what happens when they find out her 'secret' Confused, much? I think so... Sakura fanfic SEQUEL UP!


**Akatsuki and Boarding school**

_**Chapter 1- Expulsion and HQ**_

"You can't do that!" Yelled Sakura, Pointing her finger at the principal.

"And yet, I have" Principal Tsunade replied. "Now, sit down and listen" Sakura, furiously, sat down and clutched the chair arms. Tightly. Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and clasped her hands together.

"You are expelled from Konoha high school." She finished.

"On what accounts?" Sakura demanded. This was starting to sound more like a police interrogation than a common expulsion. Tsunade opened a, rather thick, folder sitting on her desk. A stoic look never left Sakura's face.

Tsunade flicked through a couple of pages, and a couple more, and some more…

"Well?" Sakura impatiently asked.

"Ah!" The principle triumphantly whispered. Sakura arched her eyebrow at her teacher.

"18 broken chairs, 15 shattered windows, 11 trashed classrooms, 4 statues beheaded and 3 traumatised students" Sakura smirked slyly.

"And that was just this week." Tsunade gasped. As she re-captured her breath she shoved the folder across the desk towards Sakura.

Sakura began to read some of the pages, smirking at all of her 'achievements'.

"As you can see" she started. Sakura looked up. "You left me with no choice" Sakura snarled and looked back at the folder. She flinched. She noticed two words next to her name. _Akatsuki member_. She curled her fists around the chair arms, immediately snapping the wood in half. Tsunade glared at Sakura.

"This is all because I'm part of the Akatsuki…Isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed to Tsunade.

"Well, partly…" She answered. And with that, Sakura let go of the broken chair and stormed out of her office. Tsunade lay her head on the table, but shot up when she heard screams coming from out side.

She raced towards the door, but before she touched it, the door split in half. _'Sakura'_ she thought. She looked around the remaining part of the door, her eyes widened. Sakura was dragging her hand along the hallway walls. Leaving a massive trail of rubble behind her.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. Walking down the hall after her. Sakura didn't turn around; instead she stopped and punched the wall next to her. Suddenly, the wall disintegrated to the floor, and then she carried on walking.

"Why did I choose her to become my apprentice again?" Tsunade moaned.

Out side the school doors, Sakura picked her cell phone out of the pocket. Dialling a number, she raised the phone to her ear.

"PICK ME UP!" she roared, when some body finally picked up the phone.

"What?" They answered. "Why should I?" She recognised he voice to be Kisame's.

"Because, fish face." She teased. "If you don't I'll make sure when I get back to HQ you'll never walk again…" There was silence, for a minute Sakura thought Kisame had fainted.

"Fine" He abruptly replied, instantly hanging up afterwards.

Sakura chuckled to herself. She always found it amusing to threaten Kisame. It was so easy!

A couple of minutes later, Kisame had arrived in his Black Ferrari. He took one look at her and nodded. Signalling her to get in.

"About time!" She mumbled.

The journey back to the Akatsuki HQ was very quiet. Even though, every so often she swore he could hear him curse under his breath. Some thing about 'Stupid little girl' and 'threatening'. And maybe 'I could take her' was heard too.

When they arrived back, Sakura was met by, the ever so energetic, Deidara. For the first couple of months when she had joined the Akatsuki, no one really trusted her. Apart from Deidara. He welcomed her and over the years, they had become very close.

"HEY!" he over-excitedly yelled. It echoed through out all of the rooms. Sakura ran over to Deidara

And hugged him tightly.

"Dei-kun!!" She screamed. Almost strangling him. She let go off him, just in time.

"Expelled again?" He asked. She nodded. "I told you." He warned "School just doesn't work for people like us." He smiled as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Yeah." Sakura began. "People like you. Not me" They both laughed, but that was short lived. Itachi walked down the main entrance stairs.

"What's so funny?" He stoically asked. His face showed no emotions as he looked Sakura up and down. She ignored this and went to hug him.

"Nothing!" she chuckled nervously. "Why do you ask?" He placed his hand on her forehead stopping her from coming any closer. He shrugged.

"I thought your meant to be in school now…" He questioned. Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I-I-I…" She stuttered. At that moment, Kisame entered the hall.

"She was expelled, Itachi." He smirked; he need not open his eyes as he knew Sakura would be giving him a death-glare. Which she was.

Itachi sighed "Again?" Sakura lowered her head.

"Hai"

"What have we told you Sakura? School just doe-" He began. But Sakura knew the drill

"Doesn't work for people like us." She finished. "I know…I know." He grinned at her.

He always had thought Sakura was 'special'. Even before she had joined the Akatsuki, he used to watch her, training with Tsunade when she used to be her apprentice. But it was more recently that he had noticed her. He looked back down at her, as he towered over her, he then went on to say.

"Right, so are you going to quit yet?" She shook her head

"Not just yet. There's still one school who will accept me."

_**Chapter 2- Packing for school and Crushes**_

She handed over her School papers and files. He started to read through them.

"So?" She asked. She started shifting in her seat, she was really nervous. But she got used to the drill with moving around school. Make an appointment, exchange papers, answer questions and be accepted. Same old, same old. The old man smiled at her.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, His white hair flew over his face. He pinned it back with his hand soon after.

"You're very welcome here at our school." He put on a creepy smile, which kind of scared Sakura. But nonetheless she smiled back. "You start tomorrow!"

She stood up and bowed

"Arigatou sensei." She went to exit the room. But a hand on her shoulder made her freeze.

"Please." The principle replied. Sakura thought he was trying to put on a 'seductive' voice. She cringed at the thought. "Call me, Jiraya!" She forced a smile onto her face, as she turned around to face him.

"Okay…Jiraya." She cringed. Then he let her exit the room.

"Stupid school, with its stupid principle with his stupid smirk" She continued ranting under her breath that she didn't notice a figure walking towards her. "Why did stupid Tsunade have to expel me, stupid drunk, with her stu- Ouch!" She fell to the floor, and she heard the person, or thing, she had ran into fall too. She rubbed her head and began to rise to her feet.

"Watch were your going!" She shouted, still rising off the floor. She stood up and started to dust herself off.

"Me?" a voice replied "You're the one who ran into me!" She looked up to see who she was dealing with. She immediately noticed his onyx eyes. _'Itachi?' _she thought_ 'no, too young.'_ She stared at, what looked like a younger version of Uchiha Itachi. Same hair and eye color. Same build and same stoic look. He broke their gaze and looked to the floor. She coughed lightly. He looked back at her and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He gestured. She looked down at his hand and then back at him. That 'Itachi' look never left his face.

"Haruno Sakura" She replied, but not shaking his hand. Then they both walked their separate ways.

But half way down the hall they both realised some thing. Freezing in his place Sasuke turned around.

"Haruno Sakura of the Akatsuki?" He questioned. But when he turned around he realised that she was gone. "Hn.".

Outside the school, Sakura had hit reality too.

'Uchiha? But, I thought Itachi was the only Uchiha left? He's got some explaining to do when I get back...' She told herself

Back at the Akatsuki Head quarters, Sakura was in her room.

'This feels weird.' She thought 'I hardly ever spend time in this room. I'm usually on a mission…' She sat down on her bed. And bounced on it at see if it was sturdy. At that moment Kisame walked into her room.

"Sorry" He laughed. "Was I disturbing you?" With out notice, Sakura took out a kunai and threw it at him. He flinched. The kunai had landed in the wall, just inches away from his head. He looked back at Sakura.

"I don't miss twice…" She taunted, twirling another kunai in her hand. He dropped his smirk and looked serious.

"Itachi wants to speak to you. In his office." Sakura looked at him. Puzzled.

"What for?" She questioned him.

Kisame just shrugged and exited her room.

Sakura walked down the confusing hallways, she remembered when she used to get lost. She smirked a little as she turned into another hall way.

'This is it' she braced herself. Itachi usually doesn't call just any one into his office. The last person he called in, well…Let's just say it didn't go well. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." He said, in a monotone. She quietly bowed as she entered the room. Closing the door behind her.

"Sit down then." He told her. She scuttled to the seat behind his desk. She looked nervous, and Itachi could sense that. He smirked, just enough for Sakura to notice. This made her feel even more uneasy. She fidgeted around in the chair.

"Stop that." He told her, in a kind of an annoyed tone. She nodded gently.

"W-what do y-you want? She asked. With fear and a nervous hint in her voice. He walked around her and leaned on the back of her chair.

"You go back to school tomorrow…right?" Sakura flinched. She felt his charka extremely closer to her. She fidgeted a bit more.

"Hai" She answered him.

"So, you won't be in the Akatsuki head quarters for a while…right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, edging ever more closer to the back of her head.

"Yes." She began. Then she felt some thing. Was he…Smelling her hair? 'What?' She shouted in her head.

"Why do you a-" She didn't get a chance to finish, as Itachi spun her seat around to face him. Sakura blushed as he was just inches away from her face. It wasn't that she liked Itachi, and it wasn't that she didn't like him either. At the moment she was in a tight spot with him. He placed his lips gently over hers, but with still enough space to talk.

"Sakura…" He whispered. She was breathing heavily. She tried to avoid eye contact with him, but that was impossible. She looked up into his eyes; he was staring intensely at her. Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He took advantage of that opportunity. He kissed her gently at first. But with Sakura in shock she didn't do any thing to stop him. He deepened the kiss, just a little bit, before he broke it. She gasped inwardly and continued to stare and Itachi. He smirked back at her.

"I-I-I…Got to go!" She dashed towards the door, but Itachi beat her to it.

"I'll expect to see you at the dining table…tonight" He whispered in her ear. Then he let her pass. With out any more words.

The Akatsuki might be known as S-class Criminals and a bunch of murderers, but they were kind of a family. If there were ever more than one person in HQ they would sit at the Dining table, just like a family. Of course they had their meals prepared for them, and there wasn't a lot of talking, but it was like a tradition. But with every one being in HQ today, there was a lot of conversation at the table.

Sakura arrived late at the table. She was still trying to get over the kiss she shared with Itachi. It's not like she wanted to kiss him. But she didn't want it to stop either. Like I said, she was confused about her emotions. She entered the dining hall and was greeted by every one at the table. Well, almost every one. Kisame didn't acknowledge her, nor did Sai or Itachi. She looked around to find a seat. But frowned when she realised that the only seat left, was between Kisame and Itachi. She sighed and started to walk over to the table. She smiled sweetly to Deidara who was waving at her at the other end of the table. She quietly sat down and looked to each of her sides. Kisame was ignoring her, and was eating rather noisily out of his bowl. And Itachi was looking forward, waiting for every one's attention. After every one had quieted down, Itachi stood up to make an announcement.

"Every one." He began. "As you know, this week will be hard." He looked around to every one, making sure they were listening. "Our only female member is leaving to begin school, yet again." He noticed Sakura blush, and turned back to the rest of the table "And Orochimaru has requested our help." A lot of whispering started at this sentence. Sakura sat quietly and thought to herself.

'Eurgh… What does that perverted old man want now.' She was brought back to reality when Itachi coughed for attention.

"As I was saying…" He stated. "Orochimaru has requested three quarters of the Akatsuki to help him on a mission. He has not yet stated what the mission is, but he assures me that it is very important. The others left behind will be sent to the sound country. To make alliances with some sound ninja. A very hard week indeed." After he had finished, he sat back down. Sakura turned to Itachi to talk.

"What does he want? Orochimaru, I mean." She asked inquisitively. He just shrugged at her. She turned back to her food.

"Oh yeah." She began. "I met you brother earlier." She said it so casually that it stunned Itachi.

So many things were running through his mind.

'How did she know he had a brother? Why is he in Konoha? And why hadn't he noticed him yet?'

Sakura smiled slyly, sipping her water. She knew that she had confused him. As long as she knew some thing about some one. She had ways to do that.

After dinner, she went to pack. Since it was a boarding school, she had to sleep with-in its premises. But that wouldn't stop her from escaping every now and then.

In the middle of her packing there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she shouted loudly. The door squeaked as it opened. It was Deidara.

"Hey!" He grinned, as he closed the door. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you!" She whispered. She squeezed him harder. Deidara gasped.

"Sakura!" He wheezed. She knew what she was doing, and loosened her grip.

"Gomen, Dei-kun…" She said. Sakura looked into his eyes. And for a few minutes they just stood there, gazing at each other. Then he coughed, and brought them back to reality.

They stopped hugging and Sakura continued packing her clothes. Deidara sat down on her bed.

"So…how long will you be gone this time?" He joked. He knew that Sakura never lasted a full term, at any school. Sakura giggled as she packed.

"Hopefully the whole semester." She replied optimistically.

"That's never gonna happen Sakura, and you know that!" He laughed harder and pulled her closer towards her. The laughter died down. Sakura, again, tried to avoid eye contact. Sakura and Deidara had always known that there had been 'something' there. But they decided to ignore their feelings after they got in the way of a very important mission. Deidara snaked his arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to himself. Sakura blushed furiously. She could feel his body heat because they were that close. He grinned at her. He was always the vain and confident type. He edged his lips closer to hers, but at that moment Itachi had walked into the room. Deidara quickly let go of Sakura as she backed away from him. Itachi noticed their strange behaviour. But chose to ignore it. He shook his head and turned to Sakura.

"Kisame asked if you would like a ride to school tomorrow morning…" Itachi told her. Sakura looked at Itachi, partly embarrassed and confused.

"What?" She began "He offered?"

Itachi smirked and looked at his fist.

"Well, I kind of forced him into offering" Sakura chuckled, but stopped when she looked back at Itachi. Deidara was still sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor. Sakura thought he was upset that their moment had been broken. By none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Hai" Sakura nodded. "I would like that." She answered Itachi.

He exited the room. But stopped at the door.

"Deidara." He said forcefully. Deidara broke out of his daydream and looked up. "Sakura has to pack. So leave her to it." And with that both Itachi and Deidara left the room.

Sakura frowned at the silence in her room. But had to continue packing.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sakura moaned as she flipped her body over. It was way too early to wake up.

6:30AM to be exact. She randomly threw out her hand, hoping to hit the alarm button. Eventually she did.

Lifting herself out of the bed, she rubbed her eyes. Looking forward she could see 2 suitcases full of her clothes. 'This is the day' she thought. 'The day to start a new school'. She dragged herself into the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth and changed into her uniform.

"This is worse than the last one!" she moaned quietly to herself. She looked down her body; she was wearing a green jumper with a white blouse underneath, with a green and navy skirt that fell just before her knees. With long blue socks, ending half way up her shin.

Walking down the stairs, she dragged two, heavy suitcases behind her. She was so sleepy that she didn't realise she was falling over.

She gasped, and closed her eyes and waited for her body to hit the cold marble floor. But she didn't. She looked up to see none other than Uchiha Itachi, holding her up from the floor. She blushed at how close their faces way. His face remained emotionless. He lifted her up and held her closely at her waist.

"Thanks" she sighed. She tried to push away but he had a tight grip of her. She gasped and stopped struggling; she knew that he was far too strong for her. But he soon let go. He had noticed Kisame in the back ground.

"You ready?" Kisame butted in. Sakura jumped when she heard his voice. She turned around and nodded. She turned back to face Itachi but realised that he had gone. She walked out to the car where Kisame was waiting.

"Hurry up, you'll be late!" He shouted, urging her to run. She threw her belongings in the car and slid into the front seat. Again, the ride with Kisame was quiet; she never had much to say to him. So as soon as they arrived she was shocked by his words.

"Be careful" He said to her. She looked stunned.

'What?' she thought 'Kisame…cares?' Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I'll will!" she took her suitcases and ran towards the gates.

"7:30AM, well I'm defiantly not late, I've got an hour to myself" She mumbled.

"Well, well, look who it is!" A voice shouted down the hall. She turned around, 'Jiraya…'

_**Chapter 3- Perverts and close calls**_

Sakura turned her head to the left. 'Eurgh! Not him again…' She almost threw up when he put that 'stupid' smile on his face again.

"Jiraya-sensei!" She bowed. "Did I disturb you?" She apologized.

"No!" he laughed. "And please…" he began walking over to Sakura, she took a step back, but then realised that behind her was a bunch of lockers. Jiraya lowered his head to her level.

"Drop the sensei part." He leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to retaliate because this was the principle, and her first day of school.

"Back off!" A voice growled. Sakura opened her eyes at a shocking scene. Sasuke had punched Jiraya, the principle, in his gut.

"You little BRAT!" Jiraya roared. "I should have you expelled for that! You had NO right!" Jiraya clutched at his stomach. Sakura smirked in the background. Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes turn red. 'He has the sharingan too?'

"As part of the clan that owns this school…" He snarled. "I have every right to stop you from harassing a student." His eyes returned to normal as he turned to Sakura.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her wrist. "I'll show you to your room." He pulled her away from the 'perverted' principle.

The walk around the campus startled her. It was so much bigger than any other school she had been in. Sasuke noted the look on her face.

"Big, huh?" He said. Sakura didn't look at him, but nodded to let him know she was listening.

"Here it is." He stated, holding his hand out to a door. "Room 351. Current occupants: Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino…" She looked confused at those names. 'Yamanaka Ino? Where do I know that from?' She shrugged it off her mind.

"And now Haruno Sakura." Sasuke finished. He handed her the key for the room and began to walk away. But Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san." She then let go and watched him walk away.

--

Down the hallway, Sasuke halted walking. 'Dammit!' He screamed in his head. 'I forgot to ask her! Oh well…' He shrugged. 'I'll get her after class.' He then continued walking.

--

Sakura turned the key to her new room. It squeaked a little before opening. She pushed the door and her eyes immediately widened. Stood before her was Ino. In nothing but her underwear and bra. Ino looked up from the mirror, in which she was currently applying make up.

"Forehead?" She squealed quietly.

"Ino…-Pig?" Sakura replied, equally as squeaky. They both froze and pointed at each other. In unison they shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"

Sakura paced up and down the floor, she could see Ino getting rather annoyed by her actions.

"Last time I checked you were in the Mist country." Sakura finally said.

"My mom was transferred here, to Konoha. We own a flower shop now." She answered. "But what about you?" She quizzed. "Last time I knew you were part of the Aka-" Sakura slapped a hand over Ino's mouth. Ino muffled some angry words. But Sakura couldn't understand her. She could sense some one's charka entering the room. At that moment, Hinata walked in from the bath room.

Ino smiled under Sakura's hand. She wormed her way over her hand and ran over to the blue haired girl.

"Forehead!" Ino teased. Sakura scowled at her.

"This is Hinata-Chan! Hinata, this is Forehead!" Ino pulled out her tongue at Sakura. Sakura politely held out her hand.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She beamed at the, what seemed nervous, girl.

"H-H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." She stuttered back. Sakura smirked awkwardly towards her. Then Ino butted in.

"Hinata has a slight stutter" Ino reassured Sakura. "But it'll go once she knows you better!" Ino smiled at both girls before entering the bathroom, and slamming the door.

"Hyuuga, huh?" Sakura questioned. She saw Hinata nod.

"Relation to Hyuuga Neji? Perhaps?" Hinata shot her head up.

"Hai." She replied. "H-H-how do y-you know N-N-Neji-niisan?" She asked Sakura smirked widely at the confused Hyuuga.

"I don't really know him, but I've had my brushes."

_Flashback!_

"_Sakura!" Deidara shouted in whisper. Sakura looked to her side. They were currently on the rooftops of the Hyuuga mansion. "You know the mission." He stated. "Get in, get out. And Do not get caught!" he refreshed. Sakura nodded. To her this was just another easy theft. It was the middle of the night, so they doubted any one would be up._

_They both jumped into an open window. Deidara pointed to his left and they both split up. Sakura ran swiftly down the wooden halls. She turned left down a small corridor and smirked to herself._

'_Found it!' she gloated in her head. In front of her stood the Hyuuga library. This mission was to retrieve the Byakugan scrolls, so the Akatsuki could find out more about their weaknesses. She made a couple of hand signs and appeared inside the room. She waltzed over to the scrolls she needed._

"_Who's there?" A voice from behind shouted. Stunned, Sakura took out a kunai and threw it behind her. Grabbing the scrolls she felt powerful charka run behind her. She turned around quickly and dodged, what looked like would be a powerful attack. But in her daze she was caught off guard. A person pinned her up against the wall, with a force so strong she dropped the scrolls and winced._

"_What are you doing here!?" A man roared in her face. She kept quiet, but noticed Deidara behind her. He arrived just in time. He hit the unknown man, who Sakura recognized to be Hyuuga Neji of the branch family, on a pressure point in his neck, automatically knocking him to the floor. Picking up the scrolls, Sakura looked back. _

"_Sakura!" Deidara Shouted. "Let's go!" With those words, the two Akatsuki were gone._

_But in Neji's head, that name would stick. 'Sakura…'_

_--End flashback!--_

In her daydream, Sakura had forgotten where she was. Until the bell rang that was. It startled Sakura, making her jump slightly.

"C'mon slow poke!" Ino shouted back to Sakura. Ino and Hinata were already out of the door, running down the hall. Sakura nodded and easily caught up with them.

In the first lesson, Sakura sat with Ino and Hinata. Suddenly a lot of screaming was heard from outside. Sakura winced at the noise, and then looked to Ino, who was doing the same.

"Fan girls!" Ino groaned. 'Fan girls?' Sakura thought. 'Who for?' Sakura looked towards the door, she saw a blonde haired boy being attacked by ravaging girls, and she looked towards Hinata, who was blushing a bright shade of red. Ino leaned over to Sakura and pointed the boys out as they walked in the room.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's crush!" She said, pointing to the blonde haired boy, who was now ranting at the fan girls and jumping around, attempting escape. Sakura giggled at his antics. Another boy entered the room.

"And that's Shika-kun. I mean Nara Shikamaru." Sakura turned to Ino, who started blushing and laughing.

"Shika-kun?" Sakura teased. Ino shrugged off her teasing as more entered the room.

"That man, as you know." Ino smirked "Is Hyuuga Neji." Sakura sunk down into her chair; she did not want Neji to notice her. And finally, the biggest crowd of fan girls smothered an unhappy looking Sasuke.

"That's-" Ino began, but Sakura cut her off.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura grinned.

"Yes! How did you-" Ino started, but yet again Sakura cut her off.

"He saved me from the Perverted Principle, Jiraya." Sakura's grin turned into an angry scowl.

"You know." Ino butted in "You have to stop cutting people off like that. It's not nice." Ino tilted her head up and away from Sakura. Sakura laughed at her friend, but then turned her head to the side. Just then, she noticed Sasuke passing by, finally free of fan girls. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Before Sakura cut it off.

'Hn…' Sasuke thought 'Most girls would have loved that moment…but she, looked away.' He sat down at his desk. He looked in her direction again, but she was too busy talking to Ino 'I'll get her after class.' He finished.

At that moment a grey haired man entered the room.

"Good morning class!" He cheerfully said, Sakura didn't know if he was smiling or not, his face was covered by a mask.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost-" He attempted to state.

"OH DON'T GIVE US THAT AGAIN KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted. The whole class nodded in agreement. Kakashi smiled and turned his head to the class, noticed Sakura in his glare.

"It looks like we have a new student" He beamed. Sakura stared the ninja directly in his eyes, well, eye. The other was covered by his head band.

"How would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Sakura's Akatsuki attitude kicked in. She turned her smile into a deep scowl and replied.

"How about no…" She growled. The class turned their attention to the Pink haired girl. Kakashi grew annoyed.

"How about you do what the teacher tells you?" He put his hands firmly on his desk. Sakura followed his actions, but slamming her hands down on her desk.

"How about you BITE me!?" She raised her voice, just under what would be called a shout.

Kakashi gripped the table, but soon let go after realising who he was dealing with.

"Fine!" He cheerfully said, again. Sakura's face changed to a confused scowl. 'Why is he so happy?' she questioned herself.

"Class" He began "If you would like to turn your attention to the new girl." Every one did so. "This girl is known as Haruno Sakura." Gasps came from every corner of the room. "The only female member of the Akatsuki." Whispers soon filled the room. Sakura turned back to Kakashi, who was politely smiled back at her. She tightened her fists so hard they became white. Sasuke looked at the girl, and frowned.

'So she is…' he thought. 'I wonder…' An inquisitive look grew on his face. He had a plan.

_**Chapter 4- Fights and kidnapping**_

The school day was over and apart from having to stay in school, every thing was great(!) Apart from the hundreds of people now wanting her dead, the constant questions she was being asked and the annoying whispering every where she walked. Sakura sat herself down by a tree and closed her eyes.

'I just want to forget about this morning.' She mumbled to herself. The sun went and she felt cold fall upon her face. It was a shadow. She didn't open her eyes, but she did frown.

"What?" She hastily asked. But when they didn't answer, she opened her eyes. 'Sasuke.' She thought 'What does he want?' She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'll ask again, what?" She persisted. He smirked at her and grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon." He mumbled. Sakura refused to follow him at first, but chose to trust him in the end.

They ran through out the halls and up stair cases. They finally arrived at a room. Sasuke made a hand sign and a door appeared in front of them. He opened it quickly and threw Sakura inside. He entered himself and closed the door.

"What do you think your doing!?" She shouted, obviously she was outraged.

"Here." He replied in monotone. He turned her around by her shoulders to a portrait on the wall. It was a younger version of Sasuke and his parents. And Itachi. Sakura's eyes widened. She turned back to Sasuke, but not before returning a stoic look to her face.

"And you brought me here for?" She teased.

"Do you know him?" He looked directly into her eyes and held her shoulders with a tight grip. Sakura shrugged his hands off her and turned around.

"Of course I know him. Uchiha Itachi." Sakura walked over to the picture. Sasuke fell onto a red leather chair.

"Your older brother." She finished. Sasuke looked up at her. 'How did she know?' He questioned inside his head.

"How did you-" He didn't finish, Sakura had walked behind him and started knocking against the wall.

"How do you open this door!?" She ranted. Sasuke smirked

"Only an Uchiha knows the hand sign." He boasted. Sakura turned around and began to threaten him.

"If you don't get me out of this room, with in three seconds! I'll-" She raged. Sasuke scowled at her.

"You'll what?" He called her bluff. He activated his sharingan. Sakura backed away. No matter how strong she was, she knew she couldn't win a fight against some one using sharingan. But nevertheless, she toyed with him some more…She pulled her hand to her face, and stared at her nails.

"You know" she started. "Being part of the Akatsuki, I could get you killed in no time at all." She noticed Sasuke had started circling her, so she followed his movements.

"What? Can't do it yourself?" And with those words he dived at Sakura. Sakura Quickly took out a kunai and aimed at him. She managed to skim the top of his arm.

"That all you got?" He teased. He threw 3 Shuriken at her. One caught her leg, she dodged the others.

"I see you need to throw more than one thing, to hit your opponent." She laughed. They began a 'playful' hand-to-hand combat. Both aiming to trip the other person up. They had both managed to avoid knocking any thing in the room over. That was until Sakura, sneakily, took out another kunai and cut down his right side.

He fell back and knocked over a table, luckily it didn't break. But Sakura caught it any way, to be safe. She smiled at Sasuke, until she realised what she had done. Blood began spurting from his side. She ran over to his aid quickly.

"Gomen Nasaii!" She apologized, as green charka emerged from her hands. Luckily for Sasuke, before she had joined the Akatsuki, Sakura had trained as Tsunade's apprentice, studying as a medic-nin. She pumped charka down his side, healing his wounds. She hadn't realised how she had positioned herself over Sasuke. She was kneeling over his body, their hips aligned, only a few inches from each other. It wasn't until she had finished healing him, that she had realised this. She looked every where, but him. She had forgotten how to move. He looked into her eyes and she, accidentally, looked back. He roped his arms around her waist. Gently. Then she realised what was happening. She coughed and began to fidget backwards.

"Sorry, about…injuring you." She whispered.

"Hn." He replied. She helped him get up, but then realised she was holding his hand. She immediately dropped it. There was a moment of silence…

"Can we…Can we get out now?" She nervously chuckled. He nodded and walked over to the door. Sakura followed closely behind him. He made the same hand sign. But Sakura made a note of what it looked like this time.

"There you go." He told her, He didn't realise she was so close to him, so he turned around. In surprise, and by accident, their lips gently touched. They both fought the blush. And Sakura hurried out the room. With out looking back. Sasuke stood back, and watched her leave.

Sakura arrived back at her room late that night. It was roughly about 11:30PM. She had tried to sneak out, but was caught. By none other than Kakashi-sensei. Sakura wasn't happy about this, but what could she do? She had to do well in school. To prove the Akatsuki wrong. That she can get through school. She opened the door quietly. As expected, every one was asleep. Sakura smirked, Ino was a funny sleeper. She watched her toss and turn and comment herself on how great she looked. She was always vain. Suddenly, Sakura heard a knock at the window. She looked up, but saw nothing. She took out a kunai as she opened the window. She looked around before some one covered her mouth. She looked down and took their hand away.

"Sai!" She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"Nice to see you too, Ugly!" He sarcastically commented. Sakura shook her head.

"What!?" She said a little bit louder.

"Shh!" He replied, putting a finger over her lips and pointing away towards the horizon. Sakura frowned, but looked towards at what he was pointing at.

"There's nothing-Ugh!" Sakura suddenly felt weak and tired. She realised too late, that he had hit one of her pressure points on her chest. Making her feel drowsy. She fainted quietly. Sai picked her up and carried her off, little did he know, that he was being followed.

She woke up half way through Sai's journey. She mumbled to herself, but Sai ignored it.

"Wha-What?" She mumbled under the breath. She suddenly screamed, startling himself.

"SAI!" she screamed louder "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Sakura started kicking and punching him.

"Sakura, you really are weak." He laughed. "And ugly too." Sakura got very, very annoyed. She kicked him in his stomach. Hard.

"Ah!" Sai yelled, He dropped Sakura and clutched his stomach.

"Now you'll see what I'm really made of!" She roared. She sent charka to her hands and made two shields, covering her arms. Sai got up and smirked.

"That's it?" He started to laugh. "A bit of charka? Acting as a shield. Oh ugly you really let your self down there!" He burst out laughing that he didn't realise Sakura running towards him. She extended her charka into a kind of sword shape, and pierced Sai's stomach. He moved back before she could cause any more damage.

"How's that?" She grinned.

Sai winced. "Not bad." He lunged forward, attacking her from every angle. A shadow in the background was watching their fight.

He watched the pair jump back and forth, and around. Attacking each other. He then realised that it was his time to interfere.

"I'm sorry ugly, but were gonna have to finish this." Sai calmly told her. He stopped moving and so did Sakura.

"It's not finished until I say it is." Sakura lunged forward, but was stopped in her tracks. Some kind of jutsu prevented from moving.

"That's enough Sai." An eerie voice came from behind Sakura. Sai bowed and stood back.

"My, my Sakura. You certainly caused Sai here some trouble." The voice holder came into view…

"Orochimaru…" Sakura growled at him. Orochimaru smiled at Sakura. She attempted to move, but a jutsu still prevented her.

"Your arms…" She began. "How could you use a jutsu? You're not healed." She looked confusingly at him, and then at Sai.

"Not me, ugly." He smirked at Sakura.

'Then…who?' She thought. Orochimaru smirked at started to laugh.

"You can come out now…" He began. "Kabuto" Sakura froze.

That creep had been after Sakura for a couple of years now. He was kind of like her stalker. She shuddered at his name.

"Thank you Orochimaru-san." Kabuto bowed as he came into Sakura's view.

"Wow." He swooned. "Aren't we looking magnificent today, Sakura" He picked her face up with his finger and thumb.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" She snarled, she turned her face away from him. Kabuto sighed.

"Touchy today, eh?" He joked. He dropped his smile and turned to Orochimaru.

"Now?" He asked. Orochimaru Nodded. With his word, Kabuto hit three of Sakura's main pressure points. And put her into a deep sleep.

"Easy." He smiled. Picking up the sleeping Sakura.

He carried her off, but no one had noticed, yet another mysterious person following the group. No one, except Orochimaru.

'Perfect…' He hissed 'It's all going accordingly to plan…'

_**Chapter 5- Akatsuki rescue and hidden motives**_

Sakura woke up in a room, similar to her room in the Akatsuki head quarters. She groaned a little then rolled onto her side.

'Thank Kami.' She signed in her head. Sakura placed her feet on the cold, wooden floor. 'It was just a dream.' Sakura picked her head up and opened her eyes.

"Ah!" She yelled, falling flat to the floor. Kabuto was asleep on a chair in front of her.

"PERVERT!" she roared, as she swung at Kabuto. He suddenly disappeared, leaving a small log in his place.

'Substitution…' She snarled.

"It didn't expect you to wake up this early." A voice came from behind her. Her eyes narrowed to Kabuto as she turned around.

"Where am I?" She stoically asked. Kabuto smirked and answered her.

"You're in Lord Orochimaru's castle." He smiled sweetly at Sakura. She felt nauseous and turned towards the door. Kabuto tutted.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." He taunted. Sakura didn't bother to turn around. But suddenly she felt a tight grip form around her whole body; she fell to the fall in pain.

"I warned you" He laughed. He walked slowly in front of a wincing Sakura. He held up four glowing pieces of string.

"Charka wires." He smirked. "The further away you walk the more it hurts." Sakura felt the wires loosen; she picked herself up and stared at Kabuto.

"Why do you want me?" She growled Kabuto shook his head.

"Not you." He answered. And with out any more words he pulled hard on the strings, forcing her to follow him. He led her down decaying hallways and past revolting graveyards too. He pushed open a pair of doors, harshly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke…" She whispered.

She looked at an unconscious Sasuke, pinned up against a wall in chains. His face was covered in dry blood and his clothes had been torn up. Horrific.

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes remained emotionless but Sakura knew that he was full of pain.

"Sakura." He weakly replied, before dropping his head, unconscious again. Sakura's blood boiled.

"What are you doing with him!?" She lashed. "Let him go! NOW!" She stamped her foot on the floor, automatically causing a small earthquake, making Kabuto lose his grip on the charka stings. She ran over to Sasuke, but before she could touch him, she felt a hard blow hit her face.

She fell back, hardly on the stone floor.

"You don't know when to quit." A voice hissed at her. Orochimaru appeared beside Sasuke. He lifted Sasuke's head up and turned it to him. Sakura scowled at Orochimaru.

"I thank you for returning my protégé." He chuckled. Sakura looked up at him, confused. "He ran away from us two years ago. It took us forever to figure out where he went off too." He laughed hardly and continued talking. Sakura took no notice to what he was saying. Instead, she activated an S.O.S tracking device in her Akatsuki ring. (There more than just for style you know.) She smirked when she heard a slight beep, telling her the Akatsuki had found her call and were on their way. Orochimaru frowned at her.

"As you know your services are no longer needed" He sighed. Sakura picked herself up to leave. "But, you are not free to go." He smirked evilly. Sakura turned around and growled at Orochimaru, but then remembered Sasuke.

'I was going to leave Sasuke? In the hands of this pervert? What was I thinking?' She argued in her head.

'Wait a minute.' She changed. 'Why am I bothered, he put himself in this position.' This argument continued in her head for a while.

--

Meanwhile, Outside Orochimaru's castle.

"She's here?" Deidara, moaned. But he didn't care. He would willingly rescue Sakura from any predicament. Itachi nodded.

'So this is what he wanted us for…' He growled in his head. 'I would have never agreed to it, if I knew it would put Sakura in harm.' He snapped back to reality when he saw Deidara charging towards the door. He quickly caught up with him. But instead of stopping him, he grabbed Deidara's arm, and with his free hand, made a hand sign.

They were now both inside Orochimaru's castle. They had both been here before; pity there wasn't more Akatsuki members free at this time, Orochimaru was strong, but maybe they could free Sakura with out getting in a fight. They continued following Sakura's signal.

"This room." Deidara whispered, they both kicked the door and stood still.

--

They both noticed there weren't a lot of people in the room. Kabuto stood over Sakura and Orochimaru hovered around an unconscious Sasuke. Itachi remained stoic but secretly, he was stunned.

'There's my foolish little brother.' He thought.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled, running over to his injured crush, he paid no attention to the attacking Kabuto. Deidara shunned away Kabuto with a single blow to his side.

"Deidara!" Sakura cried, he lifted her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. Itachi stared at the scene they caused. So did Orochimaru. They both then turned to each other and shrugged.

"You can have her." Orochimaru stated. "The poison will kill her in a couple a minutes any way." Deidara froze and snarled at Orochimaru.

"YOU!" he roared. He began to race towards Orochimaru, with all the power. But he was stopped by a calm Itachi.

"Take her to Tsunade." He told Deidara. He just stared angrily at him. "NOW!" Itachi let out his fury.

Deidara calmed down and nodded. He turned around and was gone in a flash.

"Aren't you leaving too?" Orochimaru cooed. Itachi quietly stalked up to Orochimaru.

"And leave you with my younger brother?" He joked. "You're joking…right?" Itachi punched Orochimaru, with out notice, across his face, sending him hurdling over to the other side of the room. Itachi picked up his brother and broke the chains off his arms. He carried him off and retreated out the room. Orochimaru growled.

"Get…them!" He wheezed. Kabuto nodded and left to retrieve them. But by the time he had stood up, Itachi had already left with Sasuke.

_**Chapter 6- Forgetting and emotions**_

"Tsunade!" A voice shouted through out the hospital halls. He rushed around, desperately searching for the Saanin. He finally rushed into the right room.

"Tsunade!" The out-of-breath Akatsuki gasped. Tsunade looked up, with a stunned Shizune standing behind her.

"Deidara?" Tsunade questioned. "What do-" She seized talking when she noticed a dying Sakura in his arms. Shizune growled at Deidara.

"What did you do to her!?" She demanded. Deidara returned her glare and placed Sakura on a bed. Tsunade immediately rushed over to her.

"Poison." Deidara cried, tears began to spill from his blue eyes. Tsunade looked up at the weeping Akatsuki.

"Who?" Tsunade asked him, pumping blue charka into Sakura's system. Deidara held Sakura's hand as Tsunade continued her treatment.

"Orochimaru." He sighed. "He's…got Uchiha Sasuke too." He fell down into a chair, not letting go of Sakura's hand. Shizune continued to stare at Deidara, but with sad eyes replacing her anger. She knew how much Sakura meant to Deidara. No matter how low you can get, joining the Akatsuki, they still had feelings. Tsunade had now stopped emitting charka to Sakura; she retreated over to a window.

"She'll be fine now." She sighed. "She just needs to rest. Screaming was heard outside in the hallways. Tsunade and Shizune went to look outside. They turned back.

Both Deidara and the recovering Sakura had disappeared.

Deidara had arrived back at the Akatsuki. Sakura was now strong enough to walk, Deidara smirked at Sakura.

"You really scared me, back there." He chuckled. Sakura didn't return his smile. She was still preoccupied with her thoughts. She walked through the doors, leaving a distraught Deidara behind her. Walking through the main hall, Sakura was constantly bugged by Deidara.

"Hey, Sakura? Want to go out to eat tonight? I know this great place downtown! It's nice and small, but not too small but you know-" Sakura slapped a hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Just…" She whimpered "Forget about it, okay? Just, be…quiet." Sakura released his mouth and carried on walking. Deidara stood still. Confused at what's just happened.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"NO!" she yelled back at him. Tears streamed from her face. "No Deidara! No more!" Sakura ran away, as fast as she could run. To her room.

Slamming the door, she cried into her bed sheets, looking up slightly she noticed a picture of her and Deidara. She picked it up and stared at their happy faces.

"What…changed?" She sobbed. 'Me…' She thought. 'I did.' She threw the picture against the wall. Smashing it instantly. Deidara walked up the Sakura's room, hearing her cry broke his heart. He touched the door to open it. But was stopped by a cold, blue hand.

"Leave it Dei." Kisame told him. "She's gone through enough already." He pulled Deidara's hand away from the door. He nodded and walked away.

Sakura cried for a couple more minutes, before realising the time.

10:34PM. The school would have noticed, by now, she had been gone this long. She opened her window and looked out at the clouds forming in the sky. 'Sorry…' she sighed, as she jumped out the window, and dashed back to school.

Back at school, she had been called to Jiraya's office.

'Great, alone with that creep' she moaned. She knocked on the door and entered the room. She looked shocked at what she saw.

Sasuke was lying, sprawled out across Jiraya's desk.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered rushing over to his side.

Why was she feeling like this? She just turned down Deidara to come back to this? Uchiha Sasuke? What is it about him that draws her to him…?

Jiraya coughed loudly, startling Sakura.

"I understand you have studied as Tsunade's apprentice." Sakura knew where he was going; he wanted her to heal Sasuke. She nodded and looked at Jiraya.

"You know what to do. I'll leave you to it." He exited the room, leaving just Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"Okay." She whispered. "Here goes nothing." She placed herself over Sasuke, and leaned her hands over his heart. Green charka channelled from her hands to his body. She was using most of her charka up on him. But as long as he was alright, she would be too.

Slowly, Sasuke began to open his eyes. He winced a couple of times and mumbled nonsense. She smirked when he was waking up. Suddenly, he shot up, startling both himself, and Sakura. He eyes then relaxed and he slumped over slightly. Scared he would fall, Sakura hugged him loosely. He reacted by placing his hands around her waist. She moved back slightly, realizing he was completely healed, she jumped off the table. Sasuke sat up and frowned at the floor.

"You'll be alright now." She reassured him. He nodded and looked up at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura headed for the door. As she opened the door, it slammed close again. She looked to her side, seeing a hand stopping the door from opening. Turning around she realized it was Sasuke.

"What are you do-?" She started. Sasuke placed a finger over her lips and moved closer to her.

"Shh…" He whispered. Sakura froze at how close he was to her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards her. Sakura blushed slightly and smiled at him. He gently put his cold lips over hers; it took her a couple of seconds before realizing what was happening. She closed her eyes and began to enjoy it, they kissed a bit deeper, leaning against the principle's door. He begged her entry to her mouth but then she retaliated. Her eyes shot open and she pushed him back. Her eyes began to swell with tears and she searched behind her for the door handle.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke." She stuttered. "I can't d-do t-this!" She turned around and ran down the halls. Sasuke ran after her, but with his injuries he couldn't run fast.

--

Meanwhile, in another room.

"Yes!" Jiraya exclaimed "I LOVE two way mirrors!" He perverted smile spread across hid face.

"No, no NO!" He screeched. "Don't leave NOW Sakura!" His face dropped as she ran through the door.

_**Chapter 7- To leave? Or not to leave?**_

Sakura ran into her dormitory. She almost ran into Ino.

"Oi!" Yelled Ino. "Watch were your! …Sakura?" Ino saw her friend throw herself on the bed, crying heavily.

"I-I-Ino!" Sakura sobbed, struggling to get her words out. "What do I do? What do I do? I'm confused and hurting!" She finished, Ino Leaned over her pink haired friend.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened." She soothed, rubbing Sakura's back and stroking her hair. And so began the long talk, between girls.

Ino sighed after the talk. "So" She began, Sakura's puffy eyes looked up at her confident friend.

"You just need to get away for awhile. Clear your head. Things will sort themselves out soon." Ino smiled, reassuring Sakura. Sakura nodded at her platinum blonde friend.

"But, what will I tell every one?" She asked, shakily. Ino thought for a moment, before clicking her fingers in success.

"Quit the Akatsuki, that way you won't have to tell them!" Sakura tilted her head.

'Leave the Akatsuki?' She thought 'But that's my whole life! I can't do that. Can I?'

"I can't Ino. They'll find me." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Get them to relocate you. That way you're still a part of the Akatsuki, but don't have to associate with them!" Ino smiled at the clever answer. And so did Sakura. But then she frowned.

"What about Sasuke?" She quizzed. Ino looked confused.

"What about him?" Sakura slapped Ino on the head.

_Flashback!_

"_Why don't you start with telling me what happened." She soothed, rubbing Sakura's back and stroking her hair. Sakura nodded and then sighed._

"_I kissed Sasuke." She admitted. Ino's jaw dropped._

"_What!?" She exclaimed giddily. "What was it like? Is he good?" Sakura scowled at her friend._

"_Sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Sakura looked to the floor._

"_But, I pushed him away, I couldn't do it." Sakura began sobbing again. Ino slapped Sakura's face._

"_INO!" she roared, pulling a kunai from her pocket. Ino closed er eyes and begged for forgiveness._

"_Sorry…Instinct." Sakura stated. "Any way, I've been doing that a lot lately, with Itachi and Deidara too." Ino looked puzzled_

"_I know!" Ino began, a sly look grew on her face._

"_Ino?" Sakura tilted her head. "Ino…INO!" She growled. Ino jumped._

"_What?" She asked._

"_What's with the 'what'?" Sakura said, even she was confused by that._

"_What?" Ino restated. _

"_What did you think of!?" Sakura angrily persisted._

"_Oh yeah!" She remembered._

"_So?" Sakura asked…again_

_--End of Flashback!_

"Oh! I remember now!" Ino embarrassingly giggled. Sakura sighed with anger.

"I guess you'll have to tell him you're leaving." Ino looked at her friend, who looked distant, in her own little world.

'Tell…Sasuke?' Those words ran through Sakura's head all day.

_**Chapter 8- Her decision.**_

Sakura began to walk back to the Akatsuki Head quarters. In the pouring rain. So many things were running through her head. Mostly

'How will I spend the rest of my days, living like this?' Walking through the halls of the Akatsuki, She headed straight for her room. She quietly packed her belongings and headed to Itachi's office.

The whole HQ was extremely quiet on this day. Every body was probably on a mission, but not Itachi. He was always in HQ. She knocked, once again, on his door.

"Come in." Again his mono tone voice called. She entered with 3 heavy suitcases.

"Going some where?" Itachi asked. Sakura held tightly to her suitcases.

"Hai." She replied firmly. "You are going to send me to the Sand country." She demanded.

Itachi looked up at Sakura's face, she looked very serious.

"And, what would make me do that?" Itachi smirked. Sakura set down her luggage.

"Because" She began walking over to his desk. "I want you too." He noticed Sakura had started to weep. He stood up and walked around to her.

"Sakura, I can't lose you again." He told her. He placed his hand on her cheek. Sakura slapped it off. He looked stunned at her actions.

"Send. Me. Now." She demanded again. Itachi walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"Fine." He told her. Sakura looked up and smiled, whilst crying.

"Thank you!" She cried. She ran over to Itachi, and hugged him tightly. He, gladly, hugged back.

She let go and began to walk out the room.

"Sakura." Itachi called. "Be careful." He smirked. Sakura nodded. Itachi, once again stood up, but walked over to his window. "And remember, you will always have a place here, in the Akatsuki."

"Hai!" Sakura replied happily. As she left the room. Itachi turned back and saddened.

'I hope you return soon, Sakura.' He thought, before returning to his work.

'That went easier than expected' Sakura thought. But then, she froze. 'What am I going to tell Sasuke?' she carried on walking towards his house. She had already told Tsunade she was leaving for the Sand country and Tsunade had set her up an accommodation, with Sabaku No Gaara and his siblings. She always was kind to Sakura. She had even told her were Sasuke lived after he moved out of his Clan's estate. She walked along his street, looking both sides for his house.

"Here." She stopped outside a small, cramped looking flat. She knocked gently at first, but when no one answered she knocked harder.

"Hello?" She shouted. "Any one home!?" She looked through the windows, and it appeared no one was home.

"Are you looking for the Uchiha?" An elderly voice came from behind. She turned around to see a, very, old woman lurching over her. Sakura nodded.

"Is he in?" She asked her.

"No, no." The old woman replied. "He left a while ago." Sakura frowned deeply.

"Looking for a girl called Sakura." She finished. Sakura looked up at the old woman. As the woman began to walk away Sakura shouted her thanks and began searching through the bag for some thing.

'Got it!' She cheered in her head. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a couple of words in it and posted it through the door.

"That'll do." She whispered. Walking away, she stopped and turned around. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." She cried quietly. She then continued walking, putting her hand out for a taxi, and rode to the airport.

Sasuke arrived home late. School was on Half term and he was allowed home for his break. He had spent all day searching for Sakura. But to no avail.

Opening his door, he noticed a small piece of pink paper on the floor. He looked at it with a puzzled face before picking it up. He noticed the handwriting. 'Sakura.' He thought sweetly. He always used to spy on her work, that's how he recognised her handwriting. He sat down on a chair and began to read the note. After he read it, he dropped the paper, and began to run towards the airport, as fast as he could.

He arrived there 15minutes later.

"SAKURA!" he screamed. Security piled on him to detain him. He kicked them all off and ran around in tears. Screaming her name. He ran over to the main desk.

"How may I-" The woman began.

"Haruno Sakura!" He gasped. "Boarding what plane! Going where!?" He shook the woman ferociously. She 'eep'd and turned to her computer. Sasuke stood, watching her impatiently.

"Here it is!" She mumbled. "Haruno Sakura. Boarding flight 83 to the Sand Country. Gate four." As quick as he could, Sasuke dashed to gate four. He dodged all security and made it to the gate. A flight attendant stopped him.

"Sir, boarding pass please." He asked. Sasuke looked over the small man.

"I haven't got one!" He replied. "I'm looking for a girl." He tried to manoeuvre around him, but he kept on blocking his way.

"I'm sorry sir. But I can't you let on with out a pass!" The attendant stated. At the moment, Sasuke noticed a head of pink hair board the plane. He ran around the small man.

"SAKURA!" he roared. Sakura turned around and gasped. She didn't expect this. He grabbed hold of her hand.

"Sakura." He begged. "Please don't leave. Please?" Sasuke hugged the Akatsuki girl. He felt her tears fall on his top.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." She cried. She applied pressure to the back of his neck. Knocking him out. She walked away and boarded her flight.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke in his flat.

"Sakura!" He yelled, waking up. He looked around, and he shed a tear.

'She's gone…' He cried. He looked to the floor, and noticed that pink piece of paper. He picked it up and re-read it. Again and again and again.

It read:

_Dear, Sasuke-kun._

_I will never forget you. But I have to leave. Forgive my actions in this letter, I don't mean to hurt you. And I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt me. But you have. I don't know how, but I have gotten too attached to you. So I must leave to clear my head. By the time you have read this, hopefully I will be on my flight away from Konoha. I'll miss you._

_Thank you_

_Sakura_

_x x x_

Those words burned in his heart. He would await the day she'd return…


End file.
